


Scribbles

by oysterplatter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble, M/M, i have no idea what im doing here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oysterplatter/pseuds/oysterplatter
Summary: Rick spies Morty drawing in class.





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in june and thought, ay, why not post it, right? also, this is not only my first fanfic, but also, like, the sixth narrative piece (if you could even call it that) i've written in the past three years. that's counting school assignments. enjoy lads

As the teacher's eyes wandered the classroom looking for discrepancies, he noticed an extra sweaty kid leaning over his notes. The strokes he made on his paper did not look very much to Rick like words.

-

"Hey, y-you back there. Yellow shirt. Sweaty. Mind, mind i-if I take a look at what you got goin' on there? On your, on your paper?"

Rick's intense gaze stirred an equally deep red on Morty's cheeks. He took a second to answer.

"U-um... I--"

"What's your name?" Rick squinted.

Morty's face, impossibly, grew darker. "M-m- my name's Morty." Every pair of eyes in the classroom were boring into his soul even more than the teacher's.

"Well, Mort-o," Rick started walking toward the boy, "Why not- why don't you tell the class about your little sketch, hmm?"

Morty panicked. Fuck, goddamn it, he knew this was a bad idea. He had fucked up his first week in a new town, and he'll forever be known as that one kid who was just creepy enough to draw porn of his fucked up crush during class. Shit. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck-

"Well?" Rick pushed. Morty, in his fit, had failed to notice the teacher stalking toward him. He was now standing over Morty, his eyes more powerful up close. They shot down to his desk.

The teacher's eyes widened a bit, and Morty could have sworn he saw a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. Morty's stomach flipped with a mixture of anxiety and arousal.

"Jesus, fucking- A-alright, uh, j-just, see me after class. If I see you drawing again, though, I'm _actually_ going to report this to your parents." Rick returned to the front of the classroom and to his lesson.

Morty sighed with the most relief he remembered feeling in his life. He'd still probably be avoided a little bit more than usual, but that was definitely more bearable than the alternative of having everyone know what, exactly, he was drawing. Whatever they assumed wouldn't be much worse than the truth. 

Class went on as it had the past couple days, though people shot him odd glances every now and then. When Morty made it to the teacher's desk at the end of class, he was handed a note in messy, cursive letters. The teacher leaned over his desk and stared at Morty again with those intimidating eyes. Oh, jeez.

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger, aka, real lazy ending, mates. does he get dicked? no one knows. also titles are impossible how do y'all come up with em


End file.
